


Nesting

by icandrawamoth



Series: AU Snippets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Alphabet Squadron Series - Alexander Freed, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, No Context, No Sex, Omega/Omega, Other: See Story Notes, Self-Indulgent, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “This is a good sign, Cal,” Wyl tells him. “It means you feel safe here. You're secure enough to settle in.”





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).

> A very self-indulgent snippet that's basically an au of a (hopefully) upcoming longfic starring these two. All the background you need for this to make sense is that Cal somehow ended up in the New Republic time period, had a hard time adjusting, Wyl took him under his wing, and somewhere along the way they fell in love. Inspired by comment_fic prompt "any, any, nesting."

Wyl knocks on the door, and at the call to enter, is already halfway through his question. “Have you seen my-?”

And he pauses because the object he was looking for is right there, wrapped around Cal's shoulders.

“-jacket?” he finishes.

The Jedi glances down shyly where he's sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed then back up with a little smile. “Yes?”

Wyl can't help but smile back as he steps closer. It isn't like Cal to borrow his clothing, and it makes a warm, fond rightness rise in his chest to see him like this. As he gets closer, Wyl notices other things. The way Cal has the blankets bunched around him, and a few extras added since the last time Wyl was here. There are new pillows, too, and even a soft stuffed tooka Wyl definitely would have remembered if he'd seen it before.

It hits him with sudden realization, emotion pushing a soft _oh_ from his throat. “You're nesting,” Wyl breathes.

Cal looks down again, blushing sweetly. “I'm not sure it's right,” he admits quietly. “But I...had an urge. It makes this place feel more like mine.”

Wyl's heart squeezes at just the latest confirmation that the Jedi Order let Cal down in teaching him about his presentation and the meanings of his urges and how to satisfy them. At least Wyl can be here for him now and provide his own experience and knowledge.

“If you feel comfortable, it's good,” Wyl assures him. “The way you nest is completely up to you.”

Wyl sits at the very edge of the bed, not touching the actual nest. Cal may not have been told, but he's certain to understand instinctively that no one is welcome in this space without his say. “This is a good sign, Cal,” Wyl tells him. “It means you feel safe here. You're secure enough to settle in.”

A tiny smile curls Cal's lips, like he's proud of himself. Then it twists a little. “There's still something missing, though. I can't figure out what.”

“I don't want to presume,” Wyl says carefully, “but usually a nest is shared with a mate if you have one, especially at first. To get the scent. That's why the jacket was so appealing, but it's not quite the same.”

Cal blinks like he's taking that in. “Oh. I...that makes sense.” He glances at Wyl like he wants to ask a question and doesn't quite know how.

“I can come in with you,” Wyl says gently, “but only if you want. I know we're not truly mates, and that we can't be in the way most people expect given we have the same presentation, but...”

“I want you,” Cal blurts, and his eye go wide at his own words. “I mean, I want you in here with me. Please?”

Wyl smiles at him. “Of course, love.” The word is still so new, this part of their relationship so fresh, but he would die a thousand deaths every time to see the way the endearment makes Cal's lashes flutter.

Wyl toes off his boots and climbs onto the bed. Cal scooches forward in the nest and lets Wyl settle in behind him, wrapping his arms around him. Wyl nestles Cal close against his chest, tucking his head into the other omega's neck and breathing in the mingled scent of Cal and Wyl's own from the jacket. It's so good he can feel the pleased purr starting to rumble in the back of his throat.

Cal hums softly in acknowledgment, leaning back against him and turning his head for a kiss, which Wyl gives him with all the tenderness he has.

“You were right,” the Jedi murmurs after a few moments, already boneless and relaxed. “It was you. You were missing.”

“You have me now,” Wyl promises him. _I'm not going anywhere. Ever._


End file.
